historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Knight Bachelor of United Kingdom
The rank of Knight Bachelor (Kt) is a part of the British honours system. It is the most basic rank of a man who has been knighted by the monarch but not as a member of one of the organised Orders of Chivalry. Knights Bachelor are the most ancient sort of British knight (the rank existed during the 13th century reign of King Henry III), but Knights Bachelor rank below knights of the various orders. There is no female counterpart; a woman deserving an honour of this rank is appointed a Dame Commander of the Most Excellent Order of the British Empire (DBE) instead. Criteria It is generally awarded for public service; amongst its recipients are all male judges of the High Court of Justice of England and Wales. It is possible to be a Knight Bachelor and a junior member of an order of chivalry without being a knight of that order; this situation has become rather common, especially among those recognised for achievements in entertainment. For instance, Sir Elton John, Sir Bruce Forsyth, Sir Tom Stoppard, Sir Ian McKellen and Sir Christopher Lee are Commanders of the Most Excellent Order of the British Empire (CBE), Sir Terry Pratchett and Sir Patrick Stewart Officers of the Most Excellent Order of the British Empire (OBE), and Sir Paul McCartney is a Member of the Most Excellent Order of the British Empire (MBE). None of them would be entitled to the honorific "Sir" by virtue of their Order of the British Empire honours. However, all are also Knights Bachelor and thus each may preface their name with that title. Honorifics and post-nominals Like other knights, Knights Bachelor are styled "Sir". Since they are not knights of any order of chivalry, there is no post-nominal associated with the award. However, when the style "Sir" is awkward or incomplete due to a subsequent appointment, recipients may sometimes use the word "Knight" or "Kt" (note the lowercase 't', which distinguishes it from "KT", the post-nominals of a Knight of the Thistle) after their name in formal documents to signify that they have the additional honour. This style is often adopted by Knights Bachelor who are also peers, baronets or knights of the various statutory orders (e.g. Sir William Boulton, Bt, Kt).Form of address of a Knight Bachelor - Website of the Imperial Society of Knights Bachelor Insignia Until 1926 Knights Bachelor had no insignia which they could wear, but in that year King George V issued a Warrant authorising the wearing of a badge on all appropriate occasions. The Knights Bachelor badge may be worn on all such occasions upon the left side of the coat or outer garment of those upon whom the degree of Knight Bachelor has been conferred. Measuring 2 inches in length and 1 inches in width, it is described in heraldic terms as follows: Upon an oval medallion of vermilion, enclosed by a scroll a cross-hilted sword belted and sheathed, pommel upwards, between two spurs, rowels upwards, the whole set about with the sword belt, all gilt. In 1974, Queen Elizabeth II issued a further warrant authorising the wearing on appropriate occasions of a neck badge, slightly smaller in size, and in miniature. In 1988 a new certificate of authentication, a knight's only personal documentation, was designed by the College of Arms. Imperial Society of Knights Bachelor The Imperial Society of Knights Bachelor was founded for the maintenance and consolidation of the Dignity of Knights Bachelor in 1908, and obtained official recognition from the Sovereign in 1912. The Society keeps records of all Knights Bachelor, in their interest.